Anything
by curraheesledgehammernuwanda
Summary: Madam Rosmerta was put under the Imperius Curse by the Death Eaters...or was she?


Anything

Disclaimer: I have been doing so much stuff that I have nearly abandoned my fanfiction! Luckily, I have a one shot to post. I want to try and continue my BoB and Dramione fanfics I'm just a little road blocked. This is about how Madam Rosmerta became "Imperiused"… but not really ;) he he I am slightly weird. Hope you enjoy, as always.

Madam Rosmerta woke up with a headache.

Reluctantly, she untangled the bedsheets from her legs and swung her feet to the floor. The wood beneath her heels was cold, causing her skin to ripple out in goosebumps. She begrudgingly got dressed, fussing with her corset and tying a long shawl over herself, Madam Rosmerta pinned up her hair and started downstairs. With her wand, she summoned a fresh pot of tea and several biscuits filled with jam. As she ate, her eyes scanned over the Daily Prophet, rolling her eyes and muttering at the ridiculous accusations the Ministry was making. Madam Rosmerta stood up, about to throw the paper away, when she heard a sharp knock at her back door. It wasn't opening time yet. Furrowing her brow, she walked over, muttered an "Alohamora", and pushed the creaking door open. A head of white blonde hair and a smug face met her gaze.

"Hello," she murmured.

"May I come inside?" Malfoy muttered.

She nodded, swinging the door open further to allow him entrance. He stepped in, black shiny shoes no longer reflecting the sunlight. She closed the door and locked it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"I'm thirsty."

She rose her eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

He moved forward, stepping in between her feet, towering over her.

Their eyes locked; she could see the swirling grey hidden deep in his gaze. Shivering, she forced herself to look away and feeling flustered, she turned around and walked behind the bar. Leaning over the counter, he nudged his elbow at a glass and peered at her quizzically.

"Fire whiskey, Butterbeer?"

"I'm not thirsty for a drink, Rosmerta." He muttered quietly, raising his eyes slowly.

She became intrigued.

"Then what do you want?" she muttered back just as quietly.

"You."

Blinking, her mouth dropped open, cheeks flushing and breath slightly uneven.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"But I-"

"I want you. I want you and I know that you want me."

His eyes lowered to her heaving breasts, skin flushing from his lusty gaze.

He licked his lips and raised his eyes back to her face.

"I see the way you look at me from across the room. Every time I walk into the bar, I feel your gaze on me. You want me, Madam Rosmerta, don't you?"

Cheeks turning crimson and eyes glazing over, Madam Rosmerta gripped the edge of the bar to steady herself. Slowly, Draco sauntered past the bar and found himself in front of her, his breath warm and inviting on her face.

"Well, I-I-"

"You have jam on your face," he murmured, lifting a thumb up to the corner of her mouth.

The contact between his finger and her skin blinded her and made her shudder, unknowingly gripping the lapel of his jacket. He wiped the jam from the corner of her mouth, smearing the sweet jelly over the bottom of her lip; Rosmerta's eyes got big and cloudy as she stared into his.

He put his thumb against her lip and pressed himself forward, his hot breath slithering in her ear.

"Suck."

Rosmerta gasped and opened her mouth, letting his thumb meet his tongue. He was surprisingly warm and as she sucked on his thumb, she moaned from the gaze he gave her. Suddenly, he pulled his thumb out, letting the sweetness of the jam fill her mouth. He parted his lips and wetted them, tilting her chin up towards him. Draco ran his fingers along her jaw, slowly cupping her face into his pale palms.

"We can't do this," Rosmerta gasped, feeling the pads of his fingers on her supple skin.

"Why not?" he muttered darkly, stroking her hip bone through the fabric of her corset.

"Be-because I-I-"

"Shh." Draco hushed her gently, wrapping an arm firmly around her waist.

Tipping her back against his palm, Draco brushed his lips against her jaw, nipping at her honeyed flesh hungrily. Madam Rosmerta cried out, clutching his shoulders tightly. He brought his lips to hers and without warning, shoved his tongue deep inside the cavern of her mouth. She moaned loudly and wrapped her fingers into the tresses of his soft hair. He pressed himself towards her, melding their two bodies together. Madam Rosmerta could feel his aching hardness against her navel. It was funny how she never realized how tall he was until now.

Draco broke the kiss, sinking his teeth into her ear, causing her to mewl audibly.

Something deep inside her stomach clenched and her slick core began to drip with desire.

He licked the shell of her ear and formed a trail of kisses down to her décolletage, cupping her voluptuous breasts through her corset.

"Oh," she shivered and closed her eyes, lashes fluttering against her blushing skin.

"Do you like that, Rosie?" he murmured hot in her ears, "do you like it when I squeeze your big, soft tits?"

She whined and leaned her head back. Draco smacked her bottom.

"Answer me."

"Yes," she cried, pushing her chest against his large hands.

"Yes, what?" he hissed.

She rubbed herself against him.

"Yes, Draco."

He plunged his tongue back into her mouth, biting her lower lip and tugging the strings of her corset loose.

"I've watched you, Rosmerta," he growled between kisses, "you know what you need? A good fucking. And I'm going to be the one to give it to you. I'm going to fuck your flower until it's raw. I'm going to have you begging for mercy after I'm through with you. Oh, fuck."

Rosmerta fumbled with his belt, trying to pry it open. Draco smacked her hand away and lifted her into his arms roughly, carrying her up the rickety stairs while untying her corset with his teeth. Rosmerta groaned when his mouth slammed over the high valley of her breasts. Ripping off the last remains of her corset, Draco threw her shirt to the ground, slammed the door to her bedroom closed, locking it, shoving her against the cold, hard wood. He took a breast in his hand and smirks as she mewled; goosebumps broke out across her skin. Draco brushed a thumb across her pink, pert nipple and she bucked.

"You're so cold," he whispered softly, lifting her off the door and setting her on the bed all the while her ample breasts bounced and reddened further.

Wetting her lips, she dragged her hands across her breasts, palming one briefly before rubbing a finger over her panties. She gasped and laid her hungry eyes on him.

"Then make me warm."

All previous restraint that Draco had vanished with her sultry voice and creamy skin.

He lunged forward, yanking his tie off and kicking his shoes across the room. Pouncing onto the bed, Draco shoved her flat to the mattress. She squealed and began unbuttoning his crisp white shirt that was now profusely wrinkled. He took her breasts in his callused hands, squeezing them and reveling in their soft weight. Groaning, Rosmerta reached up to touch his flexing biceps, tracing the veins on his arms with the tip of her finger. Draco bit her collar bone and the patch of skin at the base of her throat, making her sob in ecstasy. He rubbed his mouth over her creamy skin, growling as he bit the pale flesh and watching it turn bright red. Draco leaned down over her breasts eagerly. He breathed over them and with a childish glee, watched her nipples pucker.

"You've such lovely pink nipples, Rosie. I'm going to suck them so dry."

Rosmerta arched her back and pressed her breasts up to his face. Groaning, he caught a nipple in his warm, wet mouth and flicked his tongue quickly over the little nub.

"Oh, Draco," she cried softly, running her fingers through his downy hair.

He alternated between licks and sucks and bites all the while expertly teasing the other with his rough fingers. She whined and thrashed her head about, wallowing in warmth and bliss. He repeated his ministrations on the other side, pinching her nipples tightly, rolling his tongue over he aching buds. Rosmerta was about to cry out in praise when Draco lifted his mouth and looked deeply into her eyes. Never had she seen his gaze so dark and mischievous. He slid his hand down her waist, lifting up her torso to kiss it, trailing his tongue across her smooth stomach. Pressing one hand into her back, he bit her hip bone.

"Oh, yes," she sobbed, fisting the sheets of her bed.

"You're so womanly," he rasped against her skin, "so many curves…"

Draco groaned against her legs, nipping her ankles and softly rubbing circles on her calves as he slowly made his way to her aching core. Kissing the inside of her thigh, he swirled his tongue in circles and hummed against her sweet flesh. Hooking his thumbs into her panties, he dragged them down and off her legs until her womanhood was in full view. Draco caught his breath in his throat and let out a small moan. She was beautiful; her pink lips were flushed and soaking wet. He licked his bottom lip and had the urge to suck her nectar that flowed from her flower.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, his voice low and hoarse. Rosmerta gazed at his heady face and moaned. He brushed his fingers against her curls, causing her to shudder.

"So soft," he rubbed the tip of his finger along her dewy, pink, flesh, "and so wet." he pressed his thumb against her sweet, soaked nub and Rosmerta cried out, bucking against his rough and callused thumb. He smiled softly and rubbed further, his thumb probing quickly over her slickness. Rosmerta's face pinched in delight as she rocked her hips against his glorious fingers which were now exploring her inner walls and wandering across her tingling flesh.

"Oh, Draco," she gasped, feeling Draco's finger sliding into her.

Feeling the building tension, Rosmerta threw her head back and fucked his fingers, moaning and sobbing at the feel of thumb pleasuring her.

"I'm so close," she panted, her breath coming in ragged puffs.

"Come on, sweetheart," Draco whispered in her ear, his voice low, "come for me."

Rosmerta gave a loud wail and sank her hips deep into his fingers, clutching his shoulders as she gasped and moaned her release. Draco slid his fingers out, noting the way her legs shook after her orgasm. He kissed the shell of her ear before lowering himself. His face was in line with her womanhood; she could feel his hot breath scowering over her exposed flesh.

"Draco, please, I can't," she whined as his warm breath spread through her core.

"No mercy, Rosie, no mercy.'

And he plunged his tongue deeply into her most intimate part, her hips jerking wildly against his face. He grabbed her thighs and held her in place, a captive trapped in the feeling of his mouth against her dewy blossom.

"Oh, Draco. Oh, oh, oh, yes!"

Rosmerta held Draco's head against her sex, rocking her hips against his wet and sinful tongue. Draco's chin was wet with her juices, her creamy essence smeared against his pale skin. He locked eyes with her and she almost couldn't bear the scalding heat of his gaze yet she was unable to look away. When she saw her juices dribbling down his chin she mewled and laid her head back down on the pillow, softly crying out as she continued to tilt against the glory of his tongue.

"Oh, Draco! Yes-oh!"

His tongue swirled around her nub, pinching it with his fingers and then nibbling on it, over and over before soothing it with his hot licks. She tugged at his hair, pulling him closer to her sex, unable to get enough of him.

"Draco!"

He swiped his tongue over her engorged nub once more and he felt her walls clamp around him, begging for release, for his cock. Rosmerta arched off the bed, her back creating a graceful arc, as her hips rose to meet Draco's lips; her hair was spread wildly, breasts heaving, legs trembling from his ministrations as she came down from her high. Rosmerta let out a quiet gasp, feeling Draco's cock rubbing at her entrance.

"Oh, please, Draco," she thrust against him, squirming savagely.

"Please what?"

She groaned in frustration, raking her nails down his back. Draco growled and pinned her hands above her head.

"Please what, Rosie?"

"Please, Draco."

He smirked.

"Please, Draco, what?"

He stopped rubbing his cock at her entrance. Rosmerta cried in protest, angry at him.

"Please, Draco, fuck me. Make me scream."

He grinned darkly and hoarsely muttered, "My pleasure."

In one smooth motion, Draco slid into her as far as he could go. He groaned loudly, his body shaking over how tight and wet she was.

"Oh, Rosie," he moaned, panting as he began to move within her, "you're so tight…so tight."

Her petite body quaked underneath him, nails digging into his shoulders and teeth sinking into his lower lip. It was not gentle but feral and savage and there were no precautions.

"Draco," she sobbed, feeling the heavy friction between their skin and how full she felt with his cock buried deep inside her.

"Do you like this, Rosie? My cock filling your precious pink flower over and over and over again?"

He smacked her bottom and clawed at her hips, holding her to him. Sweat glistened across his chest and his cheeks began to flush.

"Yes, Draco. Ye-yes. Right-right-th-th-there."

Their breaths mingled as they gasped together from the pleasure of their bodies intertwined. Suddenly Rosmerta tensed and her hips flinched against his, tilting to meet his cock. She screamed out his name once, twice, three times before her walls clenched around Draco and her cream coated his cock. Draco grunted, gritted his teeth, then shouted her name as he gave into bliss and let her sex milk him. With their breaths ragged and chests heaving, they collapsed onto one another, softly stroking patches of one another's flushed flesh.

"Rosie," Draco panted, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes?"

He glided his hands over eh waist; she groaned softly.

"Will you do something for me? I'll keep coming by but can you do something for me?"

Rosmerta looked deep into his eyes and nodded.

"Anything. I'll do anything."


End file.
